The Emperor of Space vs. The Saiyan Warriors
This is the third chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe The Emperor of Space vs. The Saiyan Warriors By the time Vegeta caught Gohan and Krillin, they had already made their wish to revive Piccolo on the Dragonballs, thanks to the Namekian boy, Dende. Vegeta got to Gohan before Goku could catch up, and he smashed both Gohan and Krillin severely senseless. When Goku arrived and saw that his son was being held by the neck by Vegeta, he immediately ran over to Vegeta and - with one mighty swing - broke his jaw. "Drop him NOW!" Goku shouted, as Vegeta smashed into the floor. He lay still for a while, but soon regained his footing. "Nice..." Vegeta mumbled, trying to move his jaw back into place, "You've still got it." Raditz and Red soon joined the crowd of people. Raditz soon set his eyes on Gohan, who ran up to Goku cheering 'Daddy!'. "Daddy?" thought Raditz, "That must mean he's my nephew..." But this new discovery that Raditz had made was ruined by the appearance of the enraged emperor himself - Frieza had arrived. "How dare you miserable worms steal my wish for immortality!" shouted Frieza. Vegeta and Red both smiled at Frieza's appearance, with Red speaking first. "Frieza..." he spoke, "At the end of the day, there will only be one true warrior with the title "Strongest in the Universe", and that's gonna be me, got it?" "Ooh, I'm gonna be bettered by a garden weed, huh?" tutted Frieza, "your lame Saibamen are all you can use now, huh Vegeta? You've become pretty desperate..." "Silence, Frieza!" shouted Vegeta. "Vegeta's a weakling compared to me..." said Red, "I'd gladly show you what I mean if you'd let me demonstrate my power." "Go ahead..." laughed Frieza, "Show me the power of a Saibaman..." Vegeta folded his arms and watched as Red crossed his arms in a defensive position and powered up. Raditz stood, as he knew the very peak of Red's power was easily over 1 million. His power level slowly climbed... 100,000, 200, 300... until it burst through the million mark and smashed Frieza's scouter to bits. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Krillin watched in amazement as Red's power reached its maximum. Raditz smiled at Red's full power. "Go ahead, Red," Raditz thought to himself, "Clear the universe of this trash..." Red slowly lowered his arms, and looked up at Frieza, who looked just as surprised as the others. Red was glowing from top to bottom with a violent red aura similar to Goku's Kaioken. "Shall we?" smiled Red, as he dashed at Frieza and instantly vanished. Frieza flinched as Red suddenly appeared behind him, kicking him viciously in the side. Frieza took the hit, and bounced down to the ground, up again and into a cliff. Vegeta couldn't believe what he saw. "Impossible..." he thought to himself, "He's just a Saibaman... Even with the greatest energy amplification, he could never reach a power level that high..!" Frieza exploded out of the crater in the cliff face and dashed at Red with his eyes ruby red with rage. "Say your prayers, Saibaman!" he shouted, and shot a quick purple beam at Red. Red dodged the beam with ease. Frieza then proceeded to fire more purple beams at Red, hoping he'd get lucky. Red teleported through all of the beams and then ended up in front of Frieza. "What's wrong, space emperor?" smiled Red, "Is that the limit to your strength?" Red punched Frieza in the gut, shattering his armour, and sending him hurtling into the ground. Frieza flipped several times before hitting the ground, and jumped back into the air. Red then ended up behind him once again. "Why don't you transform and show me your full power, now that you've seen mine!" shouted Red, as he slammed Frieza back down to the ground. Frieza didn't bounce back this time, and burst through the ground, leaving a big crater for himself. Red then stood on the edge of the crater and stared down at Frieza. He revealed a large ball of energy and aimed it at Frieza's crater. As he gazed down into the gaping crevasse, Red tutted in disgrace. "Space emperor," he said, "You've disappointed me... your reign is over." He then fired his energy ball, and it embedded into the ground and exploded magnificently. Rubble flew everywhere, and everyone shielded their eyes. Red merely stared at his attack. "You can survive that Frieza..." he thought to himself, "When you're finished cowering inside, come out, transform, and take me head on!" When the dust settled, an enormous crater lay where Frieza had. Everyone had taken to the skies, as Red had destroyed the land where they had stood. Vegeta looked on in distraught, as he eyed the massive crater where Frieza lay. "H-how can this be?" thought Vegeta, "I am the Saiyan Prince, THE PRINCE! How can a Saibaman ever in a million years produce enough power to ascend me? It's insane!" Suddenly, the crater Frieza lay in exploded even further, as the emperor shot out of it with an amazing display of power. His armour had completely been blown apart, and he looked pretty injured. He was brimming with anger. "That hurt... THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" shouted Frieza, "Fine, you wanted to see my transformation? So be it, but don't forget that you asked for it!" Frieza then proceeded and powered up, soon transforming. Vegeta watched on in horror, as Frieza's power level soon climbed to the same heights as Red's. Goku and Raditz watched with interest, but Gohan and Krillin cowered behind each other. Frieza's transformation was soon complete. "You asked for this," said Frieza, in a deeper voice, "Now who wants to die first?" Red laughed, thinking that this was Frieza's limit. "Tsk, you still disappoint me, Frieza," he said, "I thought today would be interesting, but you're just as pathetic as your Ginyu Force." "So... It WAS you who destroyed them," said Frieza, "I felt a power surge from outer space when I was fighting that weak Namekian. You're the source of the power then, huh? Rather impressive for a Saibaman." "Just you wait," smiled Red, "I'm just getting warmed up." Raditz then stepped up beside Red. "Hold on a sec, you've run down a bit of your power," said Raditz to Red, "Why don't you let me show you what you could do if you had your Saiyan body." "Sure thing," replied Red, who slowly let his energy decrease back to normal. Frieza looked on at Raditz. "You're the weak lower-class from a year ago..." said Frieza, "Yes... I know now... Raditz. You and the Saibaman hi-jacked one of my elite space-crafts and ran off into space! It's that reason why I couldn't get to Namek quicker!" "I hope you're ready," laughed Raditz, as he proceeded to power up just as Red did, but a lot faster. Frieza let the Saiyan have his moment, but soon realised he was mistaken when Raditz's power surpassed Red's and his own. The ground Raditz was standing on began to crumble, and thunder started to rumble. Raditz then let out a mighty yell as his powers reached their peak. The lower-class Saiyan of yesterday was dead and buried. Raditz had now obtained powers far beyond his master Red, and the space emperor Frieza. Red looked at his student with a grin. "You've nearly broke the limit, Raditz," Red thought to himself, "just a little further, and you'll become a Super Saiyan." Frieza clenched his fists at Raditz's power level. Raditz looked at Frieza - frowned - and then teleported. He completely vanished for a second or two, before re-appearing right in front of Frieza, just as Red has done. Frieza threw a punch at Raditz, and Raditz took the punch head on - straight in the gut. "Ha! Paralyzed?" laughed Frieza. Raditz didn't move a muscle, but Frieza slowly removed his fist from Raditz's already shattered armour, then looked at Raditz with fear on his face. Raditz looked up at Frieza and smiled. "The first punch is always free," he laughed, "You didn't think I'd actually get hurt by you, did you?" Frieza started to shake slightly. "Stupid monkey, you're as good as dead!" shouted Frieza, as he shot a powerful energy wave at Raditz. Raditz caught the energy wave and then crushed it in his hand. Raditz then dashed up into the air further, whilst Frieza shot energy waves at him continuously. Raditz powered up his aura, and the energy waves bounced back. Frieza narrowly dodged a couple, but was bombarded by several at once. Red watched as Frieza fell to the ground with a crash. Vegeta looked up at Raditz, then back down at where Frieza was lying. "N-NO!" he thought, "First that Saibaman and now him!? How can they be so powerful?!" Raditz slowly lowered himself down to Frieza's level. "This surely can't be your best, Frieza," tutted Raditz, "unless you can transform again, you can never defeat me." Frieza slowly got to his feet and chuckled slowly. "You've got me.." he laughed to himself, "I still have two more transformations to make! But since both you and that Saibaman have proved much too strong for me in this form, I'll skip straight to my final form - my true form. Be warned, that at this level I won't be as gentle as usual." "Get to the point," said Raditz, "I haven't got all day..." "Tsk... you'll be paying for your insolence soon enough..." shouted Frieza, as he proceeded to show his nightmarish powers to the universe. He first transformed into his next stage, which Raditz felt to have amazing power, but Frieza simply carried on and soon ascended into his Final Form with a mighty eruption of power. He looked a lot sleeker than before, and a lot less evil - according to Krillin. But he was still Frieza underneath... "This should be fun..." laughed Frieza, as he looked at his rivals, "Three Saiyans, two humans and one garden weed. I guess I'll do some gardening first." Frieza then dashed straight at Red. Red struck a fighting pose, but Frieza then made a quick detour and slammed his fist straight through Vegeta instead. The Saiyan Prince was caught off-guard, and paid for it dearly. "No.. Vegeta..!" shouted Red, as he dashed at Frieza. Frieza quickly lurched his fist out of Vegeta's gut and swung round landing a crushing smash to Red, who flew backwards and hurtled into the ground, scraping along for several metres. Red fell unconscious, and Vegeta fell straight to the floor - dead. "I warned you, didn't I?" said Frieza. Goku and Raditz stared at their fallen comrades. Raditz was feeling terribly angry. As he stared at Red, his hair occasionally flickered golden, as it had done one year ago against Red. Frieza looked on at this, but in the meantime, Gohan had jumped into the fray and kicked Frieza square in the face for killing Vegeta. "You monster..!" shouted Gohan, as he smashed into Frieza. Frieza was knocked flying into the water with a mighty splash. Goku held him back. "Stop it, Gohan," he shouted, "You're not strong enough to take him down by yourself..! Neither of us are!" "But..." said Gohan, "He killed Vegeta..!" "I know, son," said Goku, "but he can be brought back with the Dragonballs... He'll be OK..." "But YOU won't!" shouted a familiar voice, rising from the water. Frieza was very much alive, and holding a giant Death Ball on his finger. "One false move, and you're all dead..!" he shouted. Goku and Raditz flinched greatly. "He's insane..." said Raditz, "One bad turn, and that attack could kill all of us, including him..!" Gohan stared up at Frieza with a great frown upon his face, and then he looked at Krillin, who was clenching his fists and rising his energy. He was wondering if he should do anything or not... "If I use my Destructo Disc..." thought Krillin, "I could cut Frieza completely in two, which would save everyone..!" Krillin then leapt at Frieza with a yell. "NO! KRILLIN!" shouted Goku. "Take this, Frieza!" shouted Krillin, "Destructo Disc!" Krillin then fired an energy disc at Frieza. Frieza knew of this attack, and had to move out of the way to dodge it, losing his Death Ball. Frieza looked at Krillin, growling. "Miserable human..!" he shouted, "I'll kill you quickly..!" Frieza fired an invisible beam at Krillin, which locked onto his chest. Krillin was sent backwards slightly, but found himself paralyzed on the spot, unable to move. "NO! STOP IT, FRIEZA!" shouted Goku. Raditz and Gohan watched as Krillin was sent straight into the sky. Frieza then clenched his fist hard, which caused Krillin to explode from the inside-out. "GOKU!" shouted Krillin. This was his last word as he was blown to bits. Goku watched as his best friend was shattered before him. He stood very still, looking at the spot where he last saw him. Just then, Red jumped back into the fray, dashing up to Frieza's level. "Frieza!" he shouted, "You may beat me, but the real fears are standing below us... They're both Super Saiyans, and they'll destroy you together!" Red then he fired a Super Energy Wave at his foe. "D'you know how much I hate jokes?" Frieza shouted, "Now, die!" Frieza then smacked the attack aside and shot a barrage of his Death Beams. Red dodged every beam, and started smashing Frieza with a devastating rush to the gut. "Red! Get back, he's too strong!" shouted Raditz, "we can't beat him!" "I've got to try..! shouted Red, but as he tried a final kick, Frieza caught his leg. Red flinched, and Frieza flung him to the ground. Red was helplessly falling, and Frieza put his hand out in front of him. "It's been fun," he spoke, "but it's time for you to push up the daisies in that garden in the sky." He then fired a mini Death Ball at Red. Red caught the Death Ball in mid-fall, but was forced down to the ground, holding the Death Ball an inch from the ground. Red then shouted to Raditz. "Raditz!" he shouted, "I'm going to die, but don't worry! Once I die, your hidden powers will be unlocked! Using those powers, feed from your rage, defeat Frieza and bring peace to the universe! You too, Kakarot! Use the pain of loss that you received when Frieza killed your friend! Let it all out! EXPLODE!!" "I couldn't agree more!" shouted Frieza, "EXPLODE!" Frieza then shot an energy wave into the Death Ball. The ball exploded on contact, and the mighty Saibaman was finally destroyed. Raditz watched as his best friend - his brother-figure - was obliterated before him. He and Goku both looked in despair at the spots where they last saw their friends. They then looked at each other. "The pain of loss..." said Raditz, "Feed off the pain, Kakarot..." Goku nodded back, and the two warriors instantly felt nothing inside them, except wanting Frieza dead. Their minds slipped... and both Saiyans roared with rage. The legend had finally come to pass, within two great warriors. Raditz and Goku had now unleashed their Super Saiyan within. Both warriors stood with their golden hair and matching aura, aquamarine pupils, and frowns on their faces. The power emitted from the two Saiyans started to make the entire Planet Namek unstable. The Namekian inhabitants were sorely frightened of this. But back on Earth, now that the Dragonballs had been restored, King Kai was talking to the remaining Z fighters - who had also visited him after their death against Nappa. They were all told about how Krillin and Vegeta had been killed, and that Goku and his brother had become Super Saiyans. Piccolo led the Earthlings in gathering the Dragonballs in order to make two wishes. The first wish made was for all the people and Nameks harmed or killed by Frieza be brought back to full health, and the second was to bring everyone on Namek back to Planet Earth except for Goku and Frieza, as Goku had secretly asked for King Kai to do so. "Come on, Goku!" shouted Piccolo, as the second wish was made, "Show him the power of a Super Saiyan!" On Namek, the battle was about to unfold, until Goku turned to Raditz. "It was nice to have finally met you, Raditz," said Goku. "W-what?" replied Raditz. "We'll meet again someday," smiled Goku, "Goodbye, my brother." Raditz looked around the area, and saw that Vegeta was slowly getting up, and that Red and Krillin were alive too. "What've you done, Kakarot!?" shouted Raditz. Suddenly, the second wish on the Dragonballs kicked in, making Raditz, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Red return to Planet Earth, along with all the Namekians, leaving Goku to deal with Frieza alone. "I'll get back to Earth somehow," Goku thought to himself, "but for now... I'll defeat Frieza alone." As Goku looked up at Frieza, he saw that he had gotten terribly tired of fighting and had powered up to 100% max power. "I don't care if you are a mighty Super Saiyan..." said Frieza, "a monkey is still a monkey!" "Why don't you stop talking for once and fight me like a man!?" shouted Goku, who powered up to his maximum. His power level sky-rocketed past Frieza's full power, but Frieza didn't back down, as he knew that it wasn't always the strongest fighter that won the match. Both fighters suddenly vanished and started bouncing off each other making mini sonic booms, matching each other blow for blow. Goku was barely trying to hurt Frieza at all, but Frieza was going for gold, trying to kill Goku with every punch. Back on Earth, everyone on Namek had been brought back to Planet Earth, and were all currently sat in a large forest area. Red was sat beneath a tree quietly, Gohan and Krillin were talking with some of the Namekians, and Vegeta was staring at Raditz's still active Super Saiyan powers. "How did you do it!?" shouted Vegeta, "Tell me! I am the one with royal blood in my veins. I should be the true Super Saiyan!" "I don't know how it happened Vegeta," said Raditz, "And frankly, I don't care. What's done is done, face it - you're not the strongest. You've been battered by me, Kakarot, Frieza, Red and maybe even my nephew Gohan here." "How dare you better a child over me!" shouted Vegeta, "I am the Saiyan Prince, and you're just low-class trash! If you're so confident, then show me your Super Saiyan skills here and now!" Red stood up from his spot under the tree and shouted to Vegeta. "If Raditz showed you his true power, you'd be killed within mere instants, Vegeta," he shouted, "Even against me or Gohan over there you'd stand no chance - let alone a Super Saiyan." Vegeta clenched his fists. Gohan looked around when he heard Red say that he was stronger than Vegeta. "Really now?" smiled Vegeta, "Well then.. come on!" Vegeta dashed at Raditz quickly, and Raditz merely stood on the spot. Vegeta tried a rally of punches, but all to no avail. Raditz didn't move from his spot and dodged every punch. "Vegeta, stop this foolishness," said Raditz, "you can't hit me." Vegeta growled angrily, then shot up into the air. "It didn't work last time, but it'll work this one!" shouted Vegeta, as he began to power up his deadly Galick Gun. Gohan gasped. He remembered when Vegeta used this attack before, as it nearly destroyed his father and the entire planet. "DON'T DO IT, VEGETA!" he shouted. "If the mighty Super Saiyan wants to prove his worth, then let's see him save this worthless rock of a planet from my Galick Gun!" shouted Vegeta. Raditz sighed. "Fine..." he thought, "But he's virtually begged for his demise..." The punches flew between Goku and Frieza. The winds blew viciously, tornadoes whirled, lightning clashed, and lava flowed. The whole planet was close to complete eruption over the energy given out by Frieza's and the Super Saiyan's transformations. Eventually, Goku effortlessly smacked Frieza into the ground. "I'm quitting..." said Goku, who turned his back on the bruised fighter. Frieza looked confused. "W-what..?" he said, puzzled, "What do you mean you're quitting?" "You're using 100% of your full power," said Goku, "You're past your peak! And your energy is dropping rapidly." Frieza grinded his teeth in anger, and clenched his fists. "I'm satisfied with this fight now," continued Goku, "You've already realised that you're beaten." "I cannot be beaten... I am the mighty Frieza!" shouted Frieza. "You thought no-one in the universe could defeat you..." said Goku, ignoring Frieza, "and then somebody showed up who did... and what's worse... He was just a monkey, right?" "Don't you mess with me!" shouted Frieza. Goku then turned back to Frieza. "I leave you to suffer the same fate of a planet that you've recklessly terrorized," said Goku, "Goodbye, Frieza. May you live the rest of your life in fear." With that, Goku returned his power level to normal, and left Frieza to die alone on Namek. Frieza was annoyingly enraged at this. He did not - and would never - accept the fact that he was bettered by something as small as a legend. "You're not going anywhere, Saiyan..." said Frieza, as he blocked Goku's path. "Step aside, Frieza," said Goku firmly. "You're nothing compared to me now," said Frieza, "Now that you've returned to normal." "I could easily transform again, Frieza," replied Goku, "You know that... you just want me to think you're better than me." "Au contraire," laughed Frieza, "I don't want you to think it... I want you to KNOW it. And there's only one way that I can do that!" Frieza then flashed Goku his max. power once again. It was much lower than when his power was fresh. Goku sighed. "You really are hopeless, Frieza," he said, "Even after I give you one final chance. So be it, only one of us will leave this planet alive..." "And I plan to do so in style," smiled Frieza, as he unleashed a Destructo Disc at Goku. Goku transformed once again into the legendary Super Saiyan and dodged the disc with ease. "You're a fool, Frieza," said Goku, "Challenging a Super Saiyan will be your first and last mistake." Goku continued to watch Frieza, as he moved his hand to control the disc. He then brought the disc round again to slash Goku in two, but Goku sensed the disc and flew off in another direction. "Round and round the monkey goes..." sang Frieza, as he sent the disc flying after Goku, "If he should stop, then off with his nose..!" Goku tutted at Frieza. "If you want my best, then that’s what you'll get..." he thought to himself, "Time to cut you down to size." Goku then flew himself down towards Frieza. "Oh no you don't..." laughed Frieza, "you're not gonna slice me with my own attack." Goku then dashed straight up to Frieza and smacked him in the gut. Frieza fell to his knees - writhing in pain. Goku then left the area with an energy wave, to bring up a dust cloud. Frieza was helpless, as he couldn't move, and also couldn't see where his disc was coming from, until all too late... With his own attack, the mighty Frieza was split in two... Meanwhile, back on Earth, Vegeta was just about to fire his Galick Gun, when Red jumped up in surprise. Raditz looked over to him, returning his power level to normal. "What's up?" he asked, "what do you sense?" "It's what I don't sense..." said Red, "Frieza's energy level has completely vanished." Vegeta overheard Red talking and immediately stopped charging his Galick Gun. "W-what!?" he shouted, "Kakarot did it!?" "I knew he would..." laughed Raditz, "Way to go, Kakarot." "It's not over yet though..." said Red, "Kakarot may have beaten Frieza, but he's still running for his life on a vanishing planet. He may still be killed in the explosion." "My dad's gotten out of tougher situations than this..." piped up Gohan, "He'll be back alive, you just watch." Raditz stood by his nephew's side and put his hand on his shoulder. "I hope you're right, Gohan..." said Raditz, and the two Saiyans stared into the sky. Goku slowly flew down to Frieza's body pieces. "You fool..." he said firmly. He then turned his back and flew away, leaving Frieza to slowly die a painful death. Goku didn't have much time before the Planet Namek exploded, so he hi-tailed it to his spaceship, only to find that he was moments too late to catch it, as it soon fell into a lava pit that had formed below it. Goku clenched his fists, but then suddenly saw a glimpse of Raditz's and Red's ship nearby. This ship looked fine on the outside, but when Goku managed to get inside, the controls were unresponsive. An earthquake had also caused one of the ship's mechanisms to break, which soon set alight and blew the ship inside out. Goku knew there was only one hope left - Frieza's spaceship. But he would never get to it in time, as the planet was on the brink of destruction. Goku may had lost the battle, but he'd won the war. He knew there was nothing he could do now... "Funny," said Goku, as he watched his last ship sink into the ground, "Super Saiyans can die too..." Goku then used his last few moments to find another working ship... but even Red was having trouble sensing Goku's energy. Gohan, Krillin, Raditz and all the other Namekians were standing around Red to see what was happening. The inevitable soon happened - Planet Namek hit breaking point and exploded, and the altitude of the explosion was too much for Red to comprehend, and he nearly fell over with the force of power he sensed from it. "It's over..." said Red, as he looked to the sky, "Planet Namek just blew its circuits... It's gone..." "But what about my dad?" asked Gohan, "Did he make it out alive?" "I've lost all contact with Namek and all of its area..." said Red, "Sorry, Gohan... I just don't know..." This left the whole crowd in a mysterious conclusion... The tyrant Frieza was gone, but had the legendary Super Saiyan Goku died with him? The only choice for the warriors was to wait until Goku made an appearance... Category:Fan Fiction